Not Letting You Feel Down For Long
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie and Zambanza feel the mansion doesn't need them, Rachel steps in, along with some help from Swampfire and Wildvine, to prove otherwise. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Zambanza, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Not Letting You Feel Down For Long**

Rachel twirled as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror hanging by her door. She was wearing a beautiful dress that looked like the ocean with the blue and white mixing together prettily. She had already done her hair into a French braid and put on her perfume, slipping into her shoes just as Rook came into the room, pausing as he saw her and his eyes widened. "Wow," he breathed.

She giggled. "You silly Revonnahgander," she said, smiling at him. "You've seen me get all prettied up before."

"True, but it amazes me every time," he admitted, holding her close. "Because the beautiful lady I'm holding is my future wife-to-be and I'm the luckiest man to have such a lady in my life."

Rachel giggled again, blushing. "I love it when you get all romantic," she said, giving him a kiss. "I'm off to the benefit in the town hall."

"What is it for?" He asked curiously.

"For the library to raise money for their summer reading program and also to expand the library to have an audio room for people who are blind so that they can listen to any story they wish and even learn how to read Braille."

Rook smiled. "I hope it will have a good turnout," he said.

"Me too," she said, giving him another kiss as she grabbed her purse, ready to go.

Cassie, who had been outside the room, was saddened that her aunt was going to miss out on the treehouse sleepover that she and some of her cousins were having. She then had an idea and went to Zambanza's room, finding her magician cousin practicing another trick. "Hey, Zambanza, can I borrow your wand for something?" She asked. "I'll give it right back, I promise."

The clown girl looked curious. "What do you want to borrow it for?" She asked.

"Just for a small prank on Aunt Rachel," Cassie said. "The one that wraps around people like a mummy."

Zambanza nodded. "Okay," she said, knowing her older cousin knew the words. "But be careful. And make sure you say the right words."

"I will," the older girl said. "Thank you."

She took the wand carefully, knowing her cousin was trusting her with something that she valued greatly. Quickly heading out, Cassie spotted Rachel about to head down the stairs when she held out the wand. Rachel noticed and smiled at her niece. "What are you up to, honey?" She asked with a smile, her eyes widening in surprise a moment later as she was suddenly wrapped up like a mummy as the teenager spoke the words of the spell.

Seeing her aunt trapped and wiggling around, she giggled and began tickling her, making Rachel laugh and squirm to get free.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASSIE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

The teenager giggled. "I can't hear you, Auntie," she said teasingly as she kept up the tickle torture a bit longer before letting her up as she didn't want her aunt to miss the benefit.

Rachel's laughter calmed down as she tried to get loose before feeling she was stuck. She squirmed harder, but found she couldn't get loose. "Um, Cassie?" She called to her niece. "I'm stuck, honey."

Seeing that her aunt was truly stuck, Cassie panicked as she held the magic wand, but didn't know how to reverse the spell. "Oh, no," she said softly in horror as she tried to figure out a way to get her aunt free. "Don't worry, Aunt Rachel. I'll have you free in a moment."

With that, she began tugging on the bandages, which to her surprise were strong, something that only added to her panic as she saw the time and realized that her aunt was missing the benefit and was already late for it. She tried again to get the bandages loose, but to no avail. Her panic grew worse before she looked down the hallway. "Zambanza! Help!" She called out.

The clown girl, hearing the cry, came to her aid and saw the problem, but she didn't get upset at Cassie as she knew that her cousin hadn't meant for their aunt to get stuck. "Hold on," she said. "There's a trick to it."

With the two of them working on the bandages, they were finally beginning to get Rachel loose, but Cassie felt terrible that her aunt had missed the benefit. "This is all my fault," she said. "She missed the benefit because of me."

Rachel heard that, but she wasn't upset at her nieces, knowing Cassie wouldn't have made her miss the benefit on purpose, but she grew alarmed at hearing what Cassie said next.

"I always cause trouble, Zambanza," the redhead said sadly.

The clown girl nodded. "I know the feeling," she said softly. "All I do is cause trouble too."

It was quiet a moment. "I think the mansion is better off without us," Cassie said.

This made Rachel start to squirm more as she was horrified that Cassie said that and grew even more horrified when she heard Zambanza agree with the red-headed girl. "Yeah, it would be," she said. "I've been rough with the other kids and almost destroyed Zombozo."

"And I've hurt other people accidentally with my strength and have gotten into a lot of fights," the teenager said sadly.

While those things were true, Rachel had felt that they had been resolved, but it seemed her nieces were still bothered by those instances. But what she heard next made her gasp and squirm around to get free so that she could comfort her nieces.

"I think Rachel made a mistake in bringing me here," the clown girl said.

"I think so too," Cassie said. "Though she meant well. I guess we're just not meant to stay here."

Zambanza nodded. "I might be able to do a spell to reverse time so that us coming here never happened," she said. "We could find someplace to stay."

"Really?" The teenager asked.

The eleven-year-old nodded. "Let's finish getting Rachel loose and I'll see about that spell."

Now even more determined to get free and not willing to give Zambanza the opportunity to reverse time, Rachel felt the bandages becoming looser, indicating that the girls almost had her loose, but when she was almost free, they stopped and she heard the girls try to leave. "Come on," Cassie said. "She's really mad at us. I just know it."

"You're right," Zambanza said sadly.

Rachel succeeded in wriggling free and stood up. "Now hold it right there, you two," she said, keeping her voice level, but serious, making them freeze. "One: I'm not angry at you both, and two: I'm not letting you try that spell to reverse time, and finally: I wouldn't be a good aunt if I let you feel down about those instances which were resolved a long time ago."

The girls looked at each other. "But I made you miss the benefit," Cassie protested.

The blonde-haired woman smiled. "Not on purpose," she said. "Now, come here, you two. You both need a bunch of tickles."

But as she stepped towards the, the two ran off, making Rachel shake her head in amusement before she pulled out her Plumber badge and pressed the button on the side. "Wildvine? Swampfire? I need some help," she said into the mike. "Cassie and Zambanza feel that they shouldn't be here due to some past instances and they feel I'm upset at them, which I'm not."

Swampfire responded a moment later. "Then we better catch those two kiddos," he said. "I've got Cassie."

"Then I'll get Zambanza," Wildvine replied.

Cassie and Zambanza ran down to the basement. "Come on," Cassie said. "Through the cellar doors."

But just as they reached the heavy doors, Wildvine dropped in front of them, making them back up. "Where are you two going?" He asked with a smile. "You wouldn't be trying to get away before your aunt Rachel tickles you, are you?"

Feeling caught, Zambanza pulled out her wand, only to have it gently plucked out of her hand by a vine. "Not so fast, kiddos," came another voice and they saw Swampfire was coming up to them.

"Run!" Cassie cried out, grabbing Zambanza's hand and running back up the steps into the Mansion. Both nearly bumped into Rachel, who tried to catch them, but couldn't get them.

"Girls, wait!" She called out, taking off after them as they ran away, but she was right on their tail, along with Swampfire and Wildvine.

The girls ran as fast as they could, but after a half hour of running and dodging, they were beginning to tire, to which vines suddenly grabbed them and pulled them back to the three who had been chasing them.

Cassie squirmed as Swampfire had her and he chuckled. "Come here, you," he said, smiling. "You need some major tickles right now."

With that, he began tickling her underarms, making her laugh and squirm like crazy. Wildvine, who had caught Zambanza, gently tickled her neck, making her giggle. "So you're my new niece, hmm?" He asked with a smile. "Well then, not only must Rachel tickle you to cheer you up, but I too must give you a proper greeting."

Swampfire and Wildvine both sat down on the floor in the hallway, each holding the girl they had caught in their laps and gently tying them up to keep them from escaping. Rachel kneeled in front of them and smiled. "Let's see, who should I tickle first?" She asked with a smirk.

"Cassie!" Zambanza cried out.

"Zambanza!" Cassie cried out at the same time.

"Hmm," the blonde-haired woman hummed as she pretended to think before her smile grew. "I'll just tickle you both at the same time." She looked up at the two plant-like aliens. "Guys? You want to help me tickle them?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Swampfire said as he returned to tickling Cassie, tickling her sides and making her giggle.

"Same here," Wildvine said, two of his leg vines tickling Zambanza's feet while he tickled her neck, making her laugh heartily.

Rachel smiled and lifted up the girls' shirts up just enough to expose their belly buttons and she began tickling their stomachs, making their laughter grow.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two laughed as they were tickled to pieces.

"Well, well, listen to that cute laughter," Wildvine said with a chuckle. "I can see why the others are fond of this little clown girl. She's adorable."

"Especially when I do this," Rachel said as she took a deep breath and blew a raspberry right onto Zambanza's belly button, making the young one squeal with laughter. She did the same to Cassie, making the teenager squeal just as loudly.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Swampfire cooed in Cassie's ear. "Who's our ticklish little nieces?"

She just laughed before feeling a vine and a finger wiggle into her belly button and she squirmed harder as she laughed. "We've got you, Cassie," Rachel cooed before leaning down and gently nibbling around the young girl's belly button.

That took the cake as the redhead squealed her loudest. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" She pleaded.

"Oh, yes, that," Swampfire said with a chuckle as he blew a raspberry into her neck to make her squeal again.

Rachel had meantime switched over to Zambanza, who was squealing as one of Wildvine's fingers and one of Rachel's fingers tickled her belly button before Rachel began gently nibbling around the young clown's belly button, making her laugh again, her laughter growing again as Wildvine blew raspberries into her neck and tickled her stomach along with Rachel.

Finally, seeing the girls' faces turn red, the tree let them up, letting the two rest before standing up and helping them stand up. Rachel then scooped up Zambanza in her arms and pulled Cassie into a hug. "Now, what was the reason you wrapped me up like a mummy earlier, Cassie?" She asked.

The redhead looked sheepish. "Well, I was sad that you were going to miss the treehouse sleepover and so I just wanted to tickle you, but I didn't mean for you to get stuck and miss the benefit," she said.

Rachel chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart," she said, kissing the teenager's forehead in affection. "The benefit goes on for three days, so if I don't go tonight, I can go tomorrow." She then turned to Zambanza. "And even if you did find that reversal spell, there's one alien who would sense it and go to the ends of the Earth and space to find you and bring you back, along with putting time back."

Zambanza looked curious. "Who?" She asked.

"Well, any one of the Celestialsapiens," she said. "Just like me, Swampfire, and Wildvine, we don't let any member of our family feel down for long or try to leave thinking that the mansion is better without them."

"The mansion needs all of us, including you girls," Wildvine said, gently pinching Zambanza's cheek with one hand while ruffling Cassie's hair with his free hand.

"Besides, we'd miss you if you suddenly weren't in our lives," Swampfire said. "Because you kids and everyone else here mean the world to us."

The two girls looked up at them, seeing them smile and they looked up at Rachel, who was also smiling. "Now, who's up for that treehouse sleepover?" She asked.

"Complete with a loving aunt and two loving uncles who love you?" Wildvine said.

"And who will guard you all while you sleep," Swampfire said.

Cassie and Zambanza smiled and hugged their aunt, who returned the hugs. "Never forget, we love you girls and nothing will change that," she said.

Both nodded, feeling better as they all headed outside to the treehouse for the sleepover.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
